


It's Okay Baby, Thank You For Trying

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [63]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Kink Negotiation, M/M, little peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: anonymous asked:Uhm I guess it was my ask? I think it was something like little!Peter, but being too newie on this, like sometimes going out of his "character" ( I like the little stuff but most stories are Peter saying daddy all the time, and I would like to see something different, starker pls and Peter is 20)





	It's Okay Baby, Thank You For Trying

Peter blushes and holds onto his teddy bear. He wishes he actually had a little space. He doesn’t feel like he’s good enough to just pretend.

But he takes his teddy bear and walks down to Tony’s lab, whimpering. “Daddy?” He whispers. “I wanna play.”

Tony looks to him, smiling. “Hey baby boy. You want to play?”

Peter nods and walks over, putting his thumb in his mouth.

Tony picks Peter up, putting him on the work bench. “What do you want to play, babe?” He asks.

Peter thinks for a moment. “I wanna lick your cock.” He says.

Tony smirks, giving him a look.

“What? Oh- oh, that’s not a baby word.” He says, blushing.

Tony chuckles and kisses Peter on the lips, humming softly. “It’s okay, you’re still learning how. And I’m- I’m unbelievably grateful that you’re willing to do this for me.”

Peter blushes and holds his teddy tighter. “Of course, Tony. I’d do anything for you.” He promises.

Tony smiles and kisses him on the lips. “Try again baby doll.”

Peter blushes and hides his face slightly. “Daddy, I want- want to… I want to play with your pee-pee. Please daddy?”

Tony lets loose a snicker, but nods. “Alright baby boy, you can play with daddy. Do you want a pillow so your knees won’t hurt?”

“Nuh. ‘M baby. Dun need pillow.”

Tony’s eyes light up. He’s learning so fast! “Alright baby, go ahead.”

Peter holds his teddy in his lap, falling to the floor between Tony’s legs. He waits for Tony to take it out, and then licks a stripe up the side. He takes the tip in his mouth, sucking lightly. He wraps his hand around the base to hold it still, closing his eyes and sucking like he imagines he would if he were sucking on a pacifier. He gets lost in it. So lost, in fact, that he gasps in surprise when Tony cums in his mouth. He pulls back and licks it up, stroking him. “Mm.” He says happily.

Tony breathes heavily. “You’re so pretty baby, when you look like that. Mouth stuffed, eyes closed. Clocked out.”

Peter blushes and squirms. “Daddy, my pee-pee hurts now.” He whimpers.

Tony smirks and pulls Peter into his lap. He positions the teddy bear against Peter’s cock. “It’s okay baby. You just do what makes it feel better and stop hurting.”

Peter gasps and looks at it. “Really? This is like… this is… wow… okay, sorry, I- wow-“

“Peter? You don’t have to do this. I’m sorry if I pushed you too far.”

Peter shakes his head, taking a deep breath. “I’m okay. Just. Okay. I’m ready.”

Tony smiles and leans back, watching.

Peter slowly moves his hips, humping his teddy. He gasps and moves his hips faster, making small noises.

Tony coos. “So cute, such a cute little boy for me. Keep doing that.” He whispers.

Peter whines and speeds his hips up even more, tongue lulling out. “Daddy daddy daddy daddy!” He cries, cumming on his teddy.

Tony smirks and kisses him. “Good boy. Such a perfect little boy.”

Peter pouts. “Now my teddy is all dirty.”

Tony coos. “I’ll clean him. And buy you a thousand more teddies. Promise.”


End file.
